Not So Zany
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Goes with my Shattered Glass series. More info inside. Read the Shattered Glass series before reading this, at least up Smashed Windows. Maggie visits the Warner Bros studio for a possible project with one of her jobs, but what happens when her son and his friend tag along and run into cartoons? T to be safe.
1. Meet the Warners

**Not So Zany**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Warners**

_A/N: This is a piece that goes along with my Shattered Glass series. AU Crossover between the 90s cartoon __**Animaniacs **__and __**Power Rangers**__. This is set between my stories Torn Ties and Smashed Windows. _

_Maggie and Hunter have finished their jobs as rangers in the beautiful city of Briarwood. Deciding to stay there and having no reason to move elsewhere, they continue their everyday lives. After hearing from her grandmother that she got a job partnering up with Warner Bros Studio (__**Animaniacs **__is set there) for her music, but her son and the young girl she's babysitting have other ideas. What happens when Bentley and Sephie (who was there in Broken Hearts; Tommy and Kim's daughter in this series) take off on their own and discover that like Power Rangers, aliens, ninjas, and Pai Zhuq masters, cartoons are real too?_

_Since this is set post MF, it'll be 2007, meaning the start of the OO rangers' career. This is going to be set in April 2007, meaning it's spring. Also, if I screw something up about the __**Animaniacs **__characters or their humor, I apologize. This is going to be a short fic, and it's only being done because I got the idea to include the characters from __**Animaniacs **__in the stories in this series where Maggie's kids take over the ranger duties._

_If you have not seen or heard of __**Animaniacs**__, I highly suggest you look it up on YouTube and watch a few episodes to at least become familiar with the characters of it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own either show or anything originally in it. _

* * *

It was only months after Maggie Simmons and Hunter Bradley had finished their tenure as power rangers on the Mystic Force team, but it felt like forever to them. They knew a new team was already out an about, a public ID one at that. They were trying to figure out who the mentor of this new team was, since that had yet to be found out. However, the two were more focused on getting their new life started.

Ever since they got engaged, they had been busier than ever, ranger gig aside. Maggie was still continuing her career as a surgical resident in Blue Bay Harbor while helping Hunter manage the Storm Chargers they had opened up in Briarwood. They still had to learn more about magic, since there was still much to learn about it. On top of that, they were also trying to plan their wedding while raising their six year old son, Bentley. Though Hunter had officially adopted him as his son when he and Maggie got engaged, Maggie refused to change his last name saying it was something Bentley should decided to do when he was old enough to make that decision. To complete the list of jobs, Maggie was still going strong in her singing career, known as Shadow.

Today appeared as though it was going to be a normal day in April as Maggie was on her way to work on a major project for her singing career. Hunter was driving, and they had decided to bring Bentley along with them, hoping to turn it into a family day once the business was done. Maggie had also agreed to watching Sephie, the daughter of fellow rangers and friends Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, for the day, which meant she was tagging along as well. Despite the age difference, the eleven year old got along rather well with the six year old boy. Sephie's younger sister, Grace, was with her parents, having just turned two a few months ago.

"So what's this place, exactly?" Sephie wondered, not quite sure where they were going.

"Warner Bros Studios," Hunter replied. "We're going to be doing some business there, so you're gonna be in charge of watching Ben while we're there."

"Aw," Bentley pouted.

"Oh, come on," Sephie smiled at him. "It'll be fun."

Maggie agreed. "Who knows? Maybe you'll run into one of the cartoon characters that tend to roam the lot."

"Cartoons are real?" the kids questioned simultaneously. Hunter and Maggie shared an amused look.

"Well," the blonde began. "If aliens, power rangers, ninjas, and all that other stuff is real, then what makes cartoons any different?"

"The fact that they're a TV show?" Sephie answered.

"Actually, they're filmed for shows just like actors and actresses are," Maggie explained. "Cartoons were brought to life by an unnamed magician who worked at the studios. There's a whole book about cartoons in Rootcore that explains how they are real, but people don't think they are."

"What cartoons would be here that we know?" Bentley wondered.

Hunter shrugged. "No idea, but we should probably show you some classic ones. They were far better than the ones on TV today."

"I think I have some tapes of them stored somewhere," Maggie added. Her phone buzzed and she checked the message on it. She then started laughing, causing the other three occupants of the car to give her an odd look. "Of all the people that mentored a team…"

"Figured out who's working with the new team?" Hunter assumed, raising an eyebrow.

"Our favorite red head," Maggie laughed. "Wonder how she landed that job."

"Any bets as to how long she'll last before calling someone for help?" Hunter smirked.

"Already asking," the brunette replied. "So, before we get moving, let's set some rules." She turned to the kids while Hunter focused on finding a parking spot. "You two are to stick together, no matter what. And stay in the studio unless you're with one of us. We'll be in the CEO's office, so just meet us outside of it. Don't go too far, though. We don't know how long this will take."

"Why don't we lend them one of our phones so they can call us and we can call them if we need to?" Hunter suggested. "After all, you have like, five, don't you?"

"Fine," Maggie agreed. She dug out one of her phones. "That's my personal one, so be careful with it. It has the numbers to my other phones and Hunter's just in case."

Bentley took it and put it in his pocket. "We'll be fine, mommy."

"I hope so," Maggie muttered.

* * *

After entering the studio, the four walked to the main building, where Maggie had her meeting. The adults trusted the kids to stay on the studio grounds and not get into trouble, figuring this wasn't going to take long at all. As soon as they vanished into the building, Sephie pulled out the map of the studio, hoping it would give them ideas as to where to go. They began walking as they looked at the map and soon found themselves in the woods, wondering where exactly they were.

"What's it say on there?" Bentley asked, trying to look at the map.

"It says that these woods are home to the Squirrels, Slappy and Skippy," Sephie read with a frown. "Odd names."

"Well, if a cartoon character didn't have odd names, then it would make them boring," Bentley shrugged. "Personally, I kind of like the names."

"Our names aren't odd," a small voice called out to them. Sephie and Bentley looked up and saw a young brown squirrel looking down at them. The squirrel slid down the tree to stand in front of them. "I'm Skippy. Who are you?"

Sephie looked to Bentley. "Your mom wasn't kidding about cartoons being real."

"Why wouldn't we be real?" Skippy questioned.

"I don't know," Bentley shrugged. "I kind of like knowing cartoon characters are real. It makes life interesting."

"Because living in a world full of ninjas, aliens, animal spirits, and rangers isn't interesting enough," Sephie rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys humans?" Skippy wondered. "How old are you?"

Bentley decided to answer. "We are humans. I'm six, she's eleven. So…who exactly are you?"

"Skippy Squirrel," Skippy answered. "My Aunt Slappy is around here somewhere. Be careful though. She likes to blow things up."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bentley frowned.

"Seriously?" Sephie raised an eyebrow at him. "You're worried about things blowing up being dangerous yet you've faced worse?"

"What is she talking about?" Skippy whispered to Bentley.

Knowing he couldn't divulge the ranger secret, he shrugged. "I don't know. Big kids are confusing."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Sephie sighed. "Anyway, nice meeting you Skippy, but we should probably get going. There's still a lot to explore."

"Well, have fun," Skippy grinned. "Just be careful near the water tower. The toons that live there are a bit crazy. Good, but crazy."

"Thanks for the heads up," Bentley shared a look with his friend.

* * *

After finding their way out of the woods, Sephie and Bentley continued walking around the studio lots. They were still looking at the map and trying to decide where exactly to go. Since Skippy told them about toons living in the water tower, they decided to make a stop there. However, they wanted to see if they could find any other toons first. It was unlikely that they would recognize any of the toons they came across that Maggie was talking about.

"I wonder where they all went," Bentley mused after they couldn't find any more toons. "I mean, surely there'd be other toons roaming about."

"Maybe they're taking a day off," Sephie shrugged. She put the map away as the phone Bentley was given buzzed. He pulled it out to look at the message from his dad. "Something wrong?"

"Don't know," Bentley frowned. "But dad's telling us to hide because someone's here and coming after us."

"Who?" Sephie wondered.

Bentley pocketed the phone. "No idea. Said he'd explain later, but it's best to stay out of sight for now. But where can we hide?"

"How about up there?" Sephie pointed over her shoulder to where the Warner Bros water tower was. "Come on!" Before he could blink, Sephie had grabbed his hand and began dragging him toward the tower. "Dude, your hands are freezing!"

"No they're not," the young boy denied. "They're fine."

"If you say so," Sephie rolled her eyes. She kept running, Bentley trying to keep up. They paused upon reaching the tower and looked up at it, seeing it was much higher up than they thought. Sephie led the way, climbing up the ladder first. Bentley didn't hesitate to follow, knowing his parents wanted them to stick together.

Sephie reached the top first and looked down. "Uh, I think I see why they wanted us to hide." She pointed into the distance where they could see red and white creatures heading toward the building Maggie and Hunter were in. "They must've spotted them from far away."

"Well let's get inside the tower before they spot us," Bentley suggested. They turned to the logo that doubled as a door and worked together to open it, not caring about what was inside. Within a few minutes, they pried it open and jumped inside, unaware about the other occupants of it.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner figured it was just going to be a normal day for them, one where they roamed the studio lot and found someone to annoy for the day. It was still early, and they were in the planning phase of their day when they heard the door to the tower open and shut loudly, drawing their attention. It was definitely a first that someone came into their home uninvited. Sharing a look with his siblings, Yakko led them out to the main room of the water tower.

When they looked out, they saw two small figures, one about Wakko's height the other somewhere between Wakko and Yakko's height. They could also tell the shorter one was a boy while the taller of the two was female. Yakko, being the eldest and leader of the trio, decided to step forward and speak first. "Uhhhhhhhhh…can we help you?"

Sephie and Bentley jumped upon hearing the voices and spun around, startled to come face to face with three…creatures. They definitely weren't human, but the two couldn't figure out if they were dogs, cats, monkeys, or animals at all. They figured the three before them were some sort of cartoon characters. It took them a minute to calm down before Sephie spoke. "Who are you?"

"We asked you first," Yakko tried to turn the tables.

"No, you asked if you could help us," Bentley pointed out. "And then she asked who you were. It's obvious you're cartoons, though."

"So, again, who are you?" Sephie rolled her eyes. The three looked at each other briefly before introducing themselves.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'm Dot."

"We're the Warner Brothers!" the boys chorused.

"And the Warner Sister," Dot finished. "So, who are you again?"

Sephie and Bentley shared a look before the latter spoke. "I'm Bentley, she's Sephie." The Warners looked at them curiously, prompting the kids to do the same.

"So…any reason you're in here?" Wakko finally broke the silence. Bentley and Sephie shared another look.

"Do you guys have a window that looks toward the main building?" Sephie wondered.

"What's that got to do with why you're here?" Dot frowned.

"Look outside and see," Sephie continued. A loud banging was heard at the door and the kids backed themselves against it. "Never mind."

"Shouldn't we let whoever's at the door inside?" Yakko raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to die, be my guest," Sephie huffed. She turned to the younger boy. "Can't you do anything?"

Bentley thought for a moment as the Warners watched on, confused. "I get the red ones, you get the white ones?"

"Deal," the small brunette reached into her back pocket and drew out a pair of nun-chucks that grew in size in her hand. Before they could even open the door, the one window in the tower burst open and a few of the creatures hopped in. The Warners found themselves jumping from being startled and came face to face with the creatures. With a startled scream, they ended up hiding behind the kids.

"What are those things?" Dot demanded.

"No idea, but they're not gonna last long," Sephie replied as she and Bentley got ready to fight.

"You're not seriously gonna fight those things, are you?" Yakko questioned, wondering just what two kids younger than him could do to the odd creatures before them.

"As serious about it as you are about hiding behind two little kids for cover," Bentley retorted, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Ready?"

With a grin, Sephie and Bentley jumped into the crowd of creatures and before the Warners knew it, red and white blurs were flying out the window. The three siblings shared a look and watched in awe as Sephie used her nun-chucks skillfully to take down the white creatures and Bentley kept throwing beams of ice at the red ones.

"I thought only toons could pull out random things or have odd powers?" Wakko looked at his brother.

"So did I," Yakko frowned.

"Hey," Sephie called as more creatures entered. "Feel free to play Whack-A-Mole with these idiots. Surely you can pull something out of your hammer space to help?"

The Warners blinked for a moment, contemplating what to do. Sharing a shrug, they each pulled a mallet out of thin air and began whacking the creatures on the head. Bentley froze one, only to have Dot smash her mallet on it to shatter it to pieces. Yakko and Wakko were helping Sephie out as the creatures began closing in on her.

By the time the creatures were all destroyed, the tower was covered in ice, including the window and door, the latter being frozen shut. Sephie turned to talk to the six year old, only to find he wasn't there. "Ben?" she called out, getting nothing in reply.

"Dot?" Yakko called, noting his sister wasn't there as well. "Dot, come on."

"Oh no," Sephie groaned, realizing what must've happened. "They're going to kill me."

Yakko and Wakko gave her an odd look.

* * *

A/N: So this was intended to be a one shot, but I changed it into a two-shot. What'll happen next, and where are Bentley and Dot?


	2. Rangers

**Not So Zany**

**Chapter 2: Rangers**

_A/N: So last time, Maggie and Hunter were in the administration building discussing with the studio head ideas Maggie's grandmother came up with. Sephie and Bentley met a few cartoons, namely the Warners. The kids in a water tower after seeing Lava Lizards and Chillers heading for them, which is where and how they met the Warners. The creatures invaded, and they all set off fighting. Once they vanished, the water tower was frozen over (thanks to Bentley) and Bentley and Dot were missing. Now what'll happen?_

_This chapter has scenes from the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode Follow the Ranger._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in either show._

* * *

"Who's going to kill you?" Wakko finally asked, noting Sephie was freaking out. He couldn't understand why, thinking Dot and Bentley were just hiding somewhere. The two Warner brothers had a slight idea of what may have happened to their sister, but they were hoping it wasn't true. Sephie seemed to be thinking along the same lines as them as she was freaking out more than normal.

"Ben's parents," Sephie explained. "They trusted me to keep an eye on him while we were in the studio and now he's been kidnapped by weird lizard creatures! How are you not freaking out that your sister is missing as well?"

"Oh, we are," Yakko tried to calm her down. "But we're just better at keeping it inside so we can find them with clear heads."

"Well," Sephie huffed. "How do you think we're going to find them if we're locked in here because the place is frozen?"

Yakko and Wakko's eyes widened as they realized she had a point. "Right…" A phone could be heard buzzing, and Sephie grabbed it before the brothers could even notice. She answered the call and the Warners watched her curiously as she spoke to someone.

Moments after she hung up, they saw the ice covering the door melting. The three stood and watched as the door began to melt as well. When it finally disappeared, Sephie ran to the woman's arms. Yakko and Wakko were even further confused as they saw a woman with brown curly hair that had an orange streak in it hug the smaller girl. Maggie put Sephie down and looked at the Warners.

"Aren't you missing one?" she asked them, unfazed.

"Who are you?" Yakko asked.

"Maggie," she answered simply. "I take it your sister got kidnapped along with my son?"

"She did," Sephie confirmed. "Do you…"

"Hunter's already getting Kelly to look into it so we can find them," Maggie sighed. "Apparently the new red is missing too."

Still confused, Yakko decided to continue. "Uhhhh would someone mind telling us what's going on?"

* * *

Kelly had a huge headache, one she wished would go away. Of course, she had been getting frequent headaches since her uncle had left her to mentor the newest team of rangers. However, she couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault for dying in a cave in after he found the Corona Aurora. The red head had been very confused when the Sentinel Knight visited her and told her about it. He also revealed that in her uncle's will, he left her with everything he owned until his son turned twenty-five. Unfortunately for her, that meant she had to mentor the new team of rangers and handle all that came with it. Thankfully there was a genius on the team and she knew a few others who could help out.

At the moment, her headache was actually not caused by the rangers. Instead, it was caused by a phone call she had just gotten from Hunter saying that Bentley and a cartoon character were kidnapped by Moltor and Flurious's goons. She knew they were visiting the Warner Bros studio today and knew cartoons were real, but she never thought that the villains would attack there. That wasn't the only problem, though. When the team had gone out to fight Moltor and Flurious, Mack had ended up being kidnapped. By the time the other rangers arrived, she and Spencer, the butler, had already set up a search program. "Guys, what happened out there?" she asked.

"Flurious and Moltor teamed up," Ronny explained. "They got us from both sides."

"That was brutal," Dax added.

"Mack's all alone," Will continued. "We have to find him."

"We'll do everything we can, Kelly," Rose assured. "And knowing Mack, if we can't find him, he'll find us."

Kelly sighed. "Guys, it's not that simple. Mack's not the only one they kidnapped."

"Who else could they have kidnapped?" Will frowned.

The red head bit her lip.

* * *

"Hey, kid, where are we?" Dot asked Bentley as they were left alone in a cage of sorts in a cave like room. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, and their hands had been chained together to make it seem like they were prisoners. Neither had realized they were kidnapped until they found themselves here on a strange island.

"I don't know," Bentley shrugged. "But hopefully we won't be here long."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Dot wondered.

"Him," Bentley pointed to the guy being thrown into the cage with them. Two bulky creatures, who Bentley figured must've been the villains Moltor and Flurious, two the newest ranger team was facing off. Going by that information, he assumed the other boy in the cage was one of the rangers. The little yeti creature was also in the room.

"And what's so special about him?" Dot demanded. Moltor and Flurious left Norg in charge as they vanished from the room.

Bentley rolled his eyes and looked to the guy. "Hey, dude, you a ranger?"

Mack, who was unaware that there were kids involved, turned to look at them. "Uh…yeah…who are you two?"

"I'm Bentley, she's Dot," Bentley answered.

"I'm the cute one," Dot interjected. "So, hot shot, any ideas where we are?"

"None," Mack answered, still confused. "How did you two end up here?"

Bentley shrugged. "Foot soldiers attacked and kidnapped us. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Dot turned to him. "How is it no big deal? We're who knows where for who knows how long and it's no big deal?"

"Not when it's happened to you before and you know that the good guys always win," Bentley replied. Mack watched them curiously, wishing there was a way to contact his team. "So, what's the plan to get out of here?"

Mack thought for a moment before turning to Norg. "Norg," he spoke, getting the yeti's attention. "That's an interesting name."

"It's a family name," Norg replied. "Yeah, it's short for Noooooooooooorg." Then he realized something. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing."

"You know," Mack continued. Dot and Bentley watched him, the latter catching on while Dot was still confused. "For being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other very much."

"Oh no they…" Norg began before cutting himself off with a gasp.

"Wow," Dot muttered. "Dumber than advertised." Bentley snickered a little bit.

"Can't be quiet," Norg groaned. "No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother nitwit, and Mr. Moltor calls his brother wimpy." A new idea formed inside Mack's head. "I think they like each other ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled."

Dot turned to Bentley. "Does he understand what half those words mean?"

"Probably not," Bentley answered with a small smile. At that moment, Moltor entered the room.

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the megazord," he spoke, facing the prisoners. Mack gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for the old 'go check on the prisoners while I steal the megazord out from under you' line," he explained. "Flurious was right, you know? You really are a nitwit."

"He said that?" Moltor growled. "I knew I couldn't trust him!" He stormed out of the room.

Norg gasped. "Oh! You made him mad! But now he might destroy us both!"

Flurious entered, not looking pleased. "Where's Moltor? I told him to check on the prisoners."

"I thought you were the smart one," Mack continued. "He's probably gathering lava lizards now to ambush you."

"He wouldn't dare," Flurious stepped forward.

"Well, you know," Mack shrugged. "He did say something about payback. Something about a little red sled. And something about someone being a…wimp, I think it was?"

"Charge!" Flurious yelled, and a horde of chillers appeared behind him. Moltor reentered with lava lizards following. Dot watched, totally confused by this point as Bentley figured out Mack's plan. They watched as the brothers argued, Mack adding fuel to the fire. Finally, the brothers charged each other. Seeing that, Mack used his super strength to break off the cuffs before helping the two kids do the same. Through the cage, he reached for his tracker. He then bent the cage wires and created a gap wide enough for them all to slip through. Mack fought off the foot soldiers enough to get them to escape. Once in the doorway, Bentley grabbed a hold of his hand and Dot's and ninja streaked out of there.

* * *

Bentley didn't stop until they were in the woods, chillers and lava lizards nearby behind them. He stopped them at a ledge, making sure that none of them would fall over. Mack decided to question it later, as did Dot. "Not many choices," Mack muttered. He then spotted a fallen tree and ran toward it as the foot soldiers began closing in.

When the foot soldiers stopped in front of the two kids while Mack put the tree as a bridge across the ledge, Dot smiled and pulled out a small box. "Wanna see my pet?" she asked before opening it. This caused a monster to pop out and scare the foot soldiers so that they jumped and retreated. Dot pocketed the monster and smiled. "Just a little thing I do."

"Come on," Mack picked them up and carried them across the tree to the other side.

Despite the foot soldiers not following them anymore, Mack knocked the tree into the ravine. Then the three continued running, Mack morphing in the process. They eventually came out to a beach, where a huge machine two of the three recognized appeared. They ran toward it, realizing it was their method of escape from the island. Even though it was against his better judgment, Mack let Dot and Bentley head into the megazord with him. The three sat at the controls as giant monsters appeared before them, ready to fight.

"Hold on guys," Mack advised before the fight began.

* * *

When the fighting was done, the rangers had gone back home with Bentley and Dot in tow. Bentley spent the time explaining to everyone what he knew was going on. Upon getting back to San Angeles, Kelly immediately greeted them at the door and enveloped Bentley in a hug, confusing the others. She had told them a couple of kids had been kidnapped, but she left out that she knew one of them. Without explaining much, she ushered Bentley and Dot into the SHARC and took off for Burbank. Bentley took the time to explain to Dot what exactly was going on and how he was able to stay so calm. Dot, for once, was shocked at what she was hearing. She thought it was impossible for a kid younger than her to be kidnapped so much in his life, and by strange creatures looking to take over the world, too.

At the studio, Maggie had calmed down while Hunter explained things to the two Warner brothers what exactly was going on and that they already had people searching for their sister before they had even realized they were missing. Yakko and Wakko had blank stares of shock at the information. Sephie just stood out of the way a bit, listening to the conversations around her. She had noted some cartoons, like Skippy and his aunt, had come out to see what the commotion was about, having heard Maggie's nervous rant. The head of the studio, Thaddeus Plotz, was unsure of what to do, something like this never happening before.

The sound of a plane passing by caught their attention. Maggie and Hunter let out breaths of relief as they realized what it was while everyone else present was confused. The aircraft landed in the open space and the engine was shut off. Then the door opened, and Bentley and Dot walked out, chatting away as if nothing was wrong. Maggie ran right over to Bentley and scooped him up in her arms, hugging him tight as Kelly emerged from the ship. Hunter casually walked over to join them, hoping to get the story from the red head while Maggie checked on her son. Dot ran over to her brothers and hugged them, happy to see them.

Once the reunions were done and Kelly left, needing to get back to the rangers before they caused trouble, Maggie set Bentley down and turned to Plotz. "So, do we have a deal?"

"We haven't finished discussing it yet," Plotz corrected.

"Yes, we have," Maggie corrected. "You were about to sign the contract right before the attacks happened. You hit your head pretty hard on the way out."

"I did?" Plotz frowned, now seeming confused. The Warners watched on while the other cartoons left the area. The trio seemed amused, though curious about what exactly they were talking about.

"All you have to do is sign it," Maggie held out the contract and a pen. "And then we'll be on our way. And as a bonus, the Warners are welcome to stay with us until the water tower is fixed." Plotz took a moment to look behind her to where the water tower stood. It didn't need a lot of fixing, since it was really only unfreezing the place and remaking the door that needed to be done. It would take at least a month, and a month without the zany trio wreaking havoc around the studio could be good.

"What is she talking about?" Wakko looked at his siblings.

Hunter, overhearing them, decided to explain. "She's manipulating him into signing a contract that allows Chilman Records to produce a movie that involves cartoons mixing into the real world. They agreed this studio would be the best place to find leads for the cartoons, since they had the best cartoons. You three were actually going to be some of the stars."

"What's the movie about?" Yakko wondered.

"Well, us and a bunch of people we know are trying to get the world to be a peaceful place," Hunter continued. "And that means finding a way to get people who don't believe in cartoons, aliens, etcetera to realize that they're real, and hopefully we'll be able to integrate them into society so they can live peacefully among humans. This movie is designed to show that toons are like humans, they function like we do, can be civilized when necessary, and, for the most part, aren't a menace to society like some people are."

"I'm confused," Dot frowned.

"It's a way to integrate humans and cartoons into one thing," Bentley picked up. "Like in _Space Jam_, only more…realistic with more realistic situations."

"Most of it is going to be adlibbed, and based on the cartoon's personalities as well," Hunter finished. "There will have to be some scripted pieces, just to establish the plot line. We're hoping to also bring back the classic cartoon humor."

"Sounds fun," Wakko commented. "Who's going to be in it?"

Hunter bit his lip. "Well, if things work out well enough, you three would be the main characters." Upon hearing that, the two kids saw the Warner's eyes turn into stars. "And possibly the cast from your show. Since you three act the most human, and aren't a defined animal, it'd make more sense for you to be in it."

"And the part about where we're going to live while our tower is being repaired?" Yakko raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be staying with us," the thunder ninja answered. "Though you may not like it, there's going to be some rules you'll have to follow, mainly because we can't afford having things messed up, broken, etcetera. But overall, you'll be fine. And we don't mind. You guys were some of the best cartoons out there."

"And it's all going to plan," Maggie grinned, walking back over. The contract sat in her hands, signed by Plotz. "Everything's all set. All that needs to be done is the script and the filming and editing."

The Warner's eyes transformed into stars once more when they heard this, causing Bentley to laugh. He was starting to like the three.

"Well, is everyone ready to go?"

* * *

A/N: Like I said, just a short two-shot. I just felt like doing something with cartoons being as real as the things rangers face, just in case I do something else with it further on in this series. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
